Into the Realm of Lyoko
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Discusses how Lyoko and Aelita came to be, and how the sinister force known as XANA came to take control of Lyoko. Will Aelita be able to find help before Lyoko falls apart ?


Into the Realm of Lyoko  
  
Note: Before Jeremy ever met his friends, Lyoko was being formed by a neo- technologist named Dr. Stewart Lowe. He has invented a system he calls "Lyoko" that can maintain all the physical traits of reality but in a virtual setting. To guard the program, he invents a Caretaker named Aelita and she does her job quite well. Stewart's partner, Troy, becomes very envious and sends his virus, XANA into the realm. XANA can't be destroyed and Aelita is in grave danger...Not only that but the lab is in shambles. Therefore, Aelita has to reach out in order to find help.  
  
"Hold on...If you feel like letting go. Hold on...It gets better than you know."—Some lyrics from the song 'Hold On' sung by Good Charlotte  
  
Chapter 1—Dr. Lowe's Incredible Invention...In Peril  
  
Dr. Stewart Lowe had always been considered one of the best neo- technologists of his time, and his inventions were in a class by themselves. Yet, recently he had developed something that had only been thought of in the realm of science fiction. His system, called "Lyoko" was a virtual realm that could exist on its own. Not only that, but also, this world had its own guardian, named Aelita. Aelita was a very sophisticated program that watched over the realm and although she was very obedient and followed commands given to her, she was also able to be free in this plane of existence.  
  
As much as Troy was reluctant to confess it, he was envious of Stewart. Stewart had always outshone him in everything, especially in his inventions. Troy had helped Stewart oversee the creation and planning stages of Lyoko. Troy even knew some of the schematics, knowing bits and pieces of how Lyoko functioned. Troy was tired of always playing second fiddle to the genius of the neo-technology team.  
  
While everyone was gone from the laboratory that night, Troy crept into the room where Lyoko was kept up and running all day and all week. In his left hand was a CD that contained a malicious virus-like program he had created.  
"We'll see who's calling the shots here, Lowe. Vengeance shall be mine !", Troy thought to himself, with a sinister smile upon his youthful face. Under his square-rimmed glasses, his icy, steel blue eyes were illumined by the dim lights in the highly technological room. He rubbed his chin momentarily and approached the console. Rapidly, he put the CD into the drive and fled the laboratory. Inside, he was laughing triumphantly at his victory. However, his victory was short-lived. At the time when his virus XANA had released itself into the mainframe of Lyoko it was much too fierce and it had begun destroying everything in its path. The circuits were perfect pathways for more chaos from XANA and it was taking advantage of all things electric.  
  
The alarms of the entire facility began to crumble and fall. All neo- technologists awakened and calmly ran towards the exits. Troy, who had been so desperate to bring an end to all that was benevolent (especially when it considered Lowe's work), had been crushed to death under a piece of falling debris. Lowe had no time to loiter about and mourn for his friend, even if Troy had betrayed him. Mourning would come later at a more appropriate time. The only matter that was concerning Lowe now was if Aelita could reach out for help sometime and keep herself safe from whatever it was that had attacked her.  
  
As Dr. Stewart Lowe reached the field of rolling valleys and soft spring grass, he witnessed the irony of the research facility exploding. He wasn't worried about losing all of his important work, however. Lowe had kept all of his work discreetly filed and sorted in his home in physical files and in his digital database. He knew his work would continue, but he then lowered his head in solemnity for his departed friend, Troy. He also kept his creation Aelita close to his heart as well. Somehow, he had a feeling she would be able to recruit helpers to stop the evil that had destroyed the research facility and was still trying to obliterate Lyoko.  
  
Chapter 2—A Not So Ordinary Existence  
  
Jeremy had always had a knack for technology. On the campus of the boarding school he was attending, he had found an old, abandoned factory that hadn't been used for a long time. The technology in the factory had been abandoned, and he wasn't really certain how or when it was placed there, but since no one else was using it, he decided to get it up and running. One day, he happened to be doing a routine check of all the systems and he heard a voice coming from the computer itself. Jeremy shook his head left and right, thinking he had gone insane. Then the voice was heard again, repeatedly. It continually said the same heartfelt confession. "Help me ! Someone please, help !", it said, reverently. Knowing he had heard what he did, Jeremy decided to reply, even if he didn't know the first thing to do to help whomever or whatever was in danger.  
  
"Hello ?", Jeremy said, over his headset microphone. An image appeared upon the monitor, and Jeremy was nearly dumbstruck. He had trouble believing what he was seeing at this time. A young lady, albeit a virtual one, was actually talking to him over the computer. He didn't know how this was possible, but it was obvious the program was artificial intelligence. "Oh, thank heavens. I was hoping I would reach someone. Listen, XANA is tearing Lyoko to ribbons. I sincerely request your assistance. I'm Aelita, the guardian of this place.", Aelita said, joyfully but tentatively. "I'm Jeremy, Aelita. I'm not really certain how to help you at this time, but don't give up hope. I'll figure something out. You're virtual, correct ?", Jeremy said.  
"Yes, I am.", Aelita responded, somewhat curious as to why Jeremy had asked this question.  
"I have a mobile. Since you can manipulate any kind of data, you can call me on my mobile when you need me. I'll type the number on the console and you can reach me whenever you wish. I'm not really certain what to do at this point, but I will do whatever I can. Don't despair, alright Aelita ?", Jeremy said, a gentle smile upon his face.  
Aelita was confident in Jeremy's abilities, even though she wasn't sure what exactly he had in mind. Whatever the case, she was about to be meeting and making some new friends that she would be calling family in time.  
  
Chapter 3—Meeting and Informing Yumi, Odd and Ulrick  
  
Jeremy heard the school bell sounding and he knew he had to rush in order to get to his next class. It was Chemistry, which was one of his favorites. While he was there, he noticed some new students who had just started coming to boarding school. One was a very pretty Japanese girl named Yumi. Another had an apropos name; Odd. His hair was styled in a retro punk 80's fashion and was also sporting a rock n' roller look. The last was a quiet, complicated boy named Ulrick who was reputed to be one of the best soccer players in Canada. Jeremy immediately felt a brilliant plan forming in his mind. Before he had met Aelita, he had been formulating a method of sending human beings into the virtual world. Perhaps he could send these three into the place Aelita called home; Lyoko. There was only way to see; trial and error.  
  
Jeremy was able to make three fast acquaintances, but they were unsure of whether they wanted to be guinea pigs for Jeremy's virtualization process. They weren't even certain that Aelita was a figment of Jeremy's overactive imagination. Yumi, Ulrick and Odd were about to discover that everything Jeremy was telling them actually existed.  
  
Chapter 4—The First Trip into Lyoko  
  
Jeremy took his three new acquaintances to the old, abandoned factory and pushed the buttons in the elevator. Once the elevator opened, Odd exclaimed, "Woah, this is so awesome !" The others agreed, but Odd seemed the most eager and excited about this strange and wonderful place.  
  
Jeremy explained what the virtualization process would do to his acquaintances once he began the program. "So, it will be like being 'beamed up' in a sense ?", Odd questioned. "Yes. I suppose you can say that, Odd.", Jeremy replied. "How do we know we can trust you enough to step inside these scanners ?", Ulrick asked, his eyes narrowing. "Don't worry. You can trust me. Oh, and by the way...Say hello to Aelita when you get to Lyoko.", Jeremy said, smiling. He began the process of virtualization and in a matter of milliseconds; Odd, Ulrick and Yumi were in Lyoko. The process was a success.  
  
Fairly soon the trio had reached the realm of Lyoko and were met by Aelita. At first, the three didn't recognize themselves, but they had been endowed with powers much like a roll-playing game character would have.  
"Thank heavens ! You've come to help me !", Aelita said, smiling brilliantly at the trio. "Yes, of course. But how do you want us to help you ?", Yumi questioned, raising an eyebrow. Aelita began informing them about XANA and the activated tower in Lyoko. They already knew about XANA from what Jeremy had told them before. Aelita wasn't able to go into great detail on how XANA had taken control of Lyoko with its droids because some spiders were seen emerging from behind the rocks in what was known as The Desert Region.  
  
There was no more time for talk. The trio had to act, and Aelita had to make her way to the activated towers and enter the code to stop XANA in his tracks. Jeremy led the trio over the microphone and watched them move over the grid on his monitor. He could see that Yumi, Odd and Ulrick were adapting quickly to their surroundings, particularly when it came to their newfound abilities.  
  
Chapter 5—XANA's Defeat  
  
With Jeremy's constant vigilance and his steadfast guidance, the trio was able to keep Aelita safe. Aelita shut down each and every activated tower, including the last one in The Desert Region. In her heart, Aelita knew that Jeremy had immense talents and abilities that would always get anyone out of a bind, no matter what the situation was.  
  
Aelita had to warn everyone before they left that they might not remember what happened when she initiated reverse time travel. "Just in case you forget this place, or me...I thank you for everything you have done. I hope we have another chance to meet each other again, my friends.", Aelita said before the three were transported back to the real world.  
  
Chapter 6—Back To School  
  
By the time Odd had awakened, he coaxed his roommate Ulrick from a deep sleep. Odd told Ulrick about an incredible dream that he had experienced the night before. Ulrick thought this was peculiar considering he had the same dream. It became even stranger when he called Yumi and she was confessing the exact thing. It couldn't have been coincidence ? They were uncertain about what was happening precisely, but they knew someone who could explain the phenomenon.  
  
Jeremy was studying in his room and working on his computer. If Aelita needed him, she could reach him there or on his mobile phone. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. It was his three newest friends. "What seems to be the trouble ?", Jeremy said, turning around in his chair. The trio spoke to him about their shared dream and he simply smiled. They had remembered what had occurred, but only in the form of a reverie. He reassured them it hadn't been a dream and that everything had been real.  
  
Aelita then appeared on the screen and addressed them all by name.  
"See what I mean ?", Jeremy said, chuckling a little. The three looked at each other in shock and then looked at Jeremy. The three couldn't help but smile at that moment since Aelita's grin was so contagious.  
"I'd love for all of us to stick around and chat some more, but we all have to get going to class.", Jeremy stated, getting up to grab his backpack.  
"I understand. Do be careful, Jeremy.", Aelita said as Jeremy left. Jeremy felt his cheeks begin to flush red at Aelita's concern. His new friends nudged him playfully in the ribcage as he went by.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As the school year continued, the friends discovered they had to keep the factory, Lyoko and Aelita a secret. This wasn't really such a problem except for the fact that the snobbish Sissy and the overly inquisitive Coach Jim would keep them on their toes from time to time. Although Sissy proved to be an annoyance at times, the friends didn't let her get to them. They would always have each other and the incredible realm of Lyoko.  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 11, 2004 


End file.
